


One step

by XxmaniacxX



Category: Jacksepticeye (Youtube TRF), Markiplier (Youtube TRF), Yamimash (Youtube TRF)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angst, Depression, Dont worry it is a happy ending, M/M, One-Shot, Suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmaniacxX/pseuds/XxmaniacxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean's depression had gotten worse and his friend, Mark, might be too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mark hadn't heard of tiny irish friend since last week. He wasn't answering skype calls, his phone or replying texts. He didn't upload any kind of video. He was worried about his dear friend because the last thing he told him was that he was severly depressed. He decided to fly there, hoping nothing tragic had happened.

But Sean was curled up in his bed, puffy-eyed and tired. His depression had gotten him again. He felt so much but it wasn't enough to do anything. A cold haze had been wrapped around his head since he skyped with Mark.The Irishman admired his friend so much, he was even in love with him. That's why he had opened up a bit about his depression.  
Sean stretched his arm and picked his phone. 47 missed calls from "Markimoo" and 20 texts. He threw his phone across the room, it made a loud "thud" before breaking.He finally got up and looked into the mirror. His green hair was greasy, his stubble was messy and his clothed weren't on the best condition. The irish folk made an effort and took a shower. He had taken a decision. He picked his best clothes and placed the chair. The pen made a funny noise against the paper. With everything in its right place, he proceeded to run through the list one more time. The chair, the noose, the note. Eyes watering with anticipation.  
Someone knocked on the door. Sean had different plans so he ignored it. Outside was Mark, hearing loud sobs. "Sean, it's Mark! Please,open"  
The irishman ignored what was happening and stood up in the chair. Inhaling deeply, he placed the noose around his neck and tightened it.  
The american looked through the keyhole just to see what looked like his friend's feet on a chair. He gulped and tried to open the door. Sean heard the disturbance and started feeling bad for the fact that his dearest friend would have to experience this but it was the only way out he could see. "SEAN!! OPEN,PLEASE!" He cried from the other side of the door.  
Mark rested his head against the door, tears had started to run across his face. Banging on the door he letted a low groan of frustration. " please..." He whispered. With one last desperation-filled knock at the doorknob, it broke. Bewildered, he rapidly entered but,  
Sean had taken the step. Mark deseperatly unknotted the rope,un-tightened the noose, started trying to reanimate his beloved friend. His neck wasnt broken,hopefully.  
He kept trying. "Sean,please. Be as strong as always. PLEASE" he was freaking out but then, he started breathing. Mark cried of happines and finally called an ambulance. It didn't take long but for him, the wait felt like days. He was still sobbing when it arrived.

Sean woke up and felt confused, he had killed himself.He had taken the step. He still felt shitty, he felt like he couldn't do anything right, not even end his own life. He finally opened his eyes. Mark was there; eyes red,puffy,tired. Curled up on his seat, messy pink hair. Mark couldn't believe another close friend had done it, or tried. He got over ******'s loss just to have this happening to him. He finally raised his view to see the tiny irish man awaken. "D-don't move" he sttutered " d-don't speak either, the rope damaged your throat" He tried to keep calm for his friend.  
Sean nodded. The eyes of both men were watery, the silence was long and uncomfortable. But it was broken by the Dr. stepping in to check his patient. She quickly told Him that his friend had called an ambulance, he had severe damage on his neck and throat but with the drugs and sleep he would be able to go home in a couple of days and that the next day he would have a psichological exam. The doctor stayed for a sec to see if he had any question, then she left.  
As soon as she left, a nurse entered and informed he had visits. Aaron was standing there with a small bouquet.  
Sean saw his best friends on the world and did something he hadn't done in a while, smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Major Character Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sad, alternative ending.  
> (With no Aaron)

Mark hadn't heard of tiny irish friend since last week. He wasn't answering skype calls, his phone or replying texts. He didn't upload any kind of video. He was worried about his dear friend because the last thing he told him was that he was severly depressed. He decided to fly there, hoping nothing tragic had happened.

But Sean was curled up in his bed, puffy-eyed and tired. His depression had gotten him again. He felt so much but it wasn't enough to do anything. A cold haze had been wrapped around his head since he skyped with Mark.The Irishman admired his friend so much, he was even in love with him. That's why he had opened up a bit about his depression.  
Sean stretched his arm and picked his phone. 47 missed calls from "Markimoo" and 20 texts. He threw his phone across the room, it made a loud "thud" before breaking. He finally got up and looked into the mirror. His green hair was greasy, his stubble was messy and his clothed weren't on the best condition. The irish folk made an effort and took a shower. He had taken a decision.He picked his best clothes and placed the chair. The pen made a funny noise against the paper. With everything in its right place, he proceeded to run through the list one more time. The chair, the noose, the note. Eyes watering with anticipation.   
Someone knocked on the door. Sean had different plans so he ignored it. Outside was Mark, hearing loud sobs. "Sean, it's Mark! Please,open"   
The irishman ignored what was happening and stood up in the chair. Inhaling deeply, he placed the noose around his neck and tightened it.   
The american looked through the keyhole just to see what looked like his friend's feet on a chair. He gulped and tried to open the door. Sean heard the disturbance and started feeling bad for the fact that his dearest friend would have to experience this but it was the only way out he could see. "SEAN!! OPEN,PLEASE!" He cried from the other side.  
Mark rested his head against the door, tears had started to run across his face. Banging on the door he letted a low groan of frustration. " please..." He whispered. With one last desperation-filled knock at the doorknob, it broke. Bewildered, he rapidly entered but,  
Sean had taken the step. Mark deseperatly unknotted the rope,un-tightened the noose, started trying to reanimate his beloved friend. His neck wasnt broken, hopefully.He kept trying but he wouldn't breathe, wake up or do anything. His pulse was so weak so he called an ambulance. Mark's eyes were an open faucet, he couldn't stop sobbing. The ambulance arrived quickly but Sean didn't make it to the hospital.   
Mark had just finished mourning ******'s loss to start mourning Sean's. He ran his hand through his pink hair as he letted one last sob escape   
"…No one else…Please…"

**Author's Note:**

> We all know who ****** is but i didn't want to be disrespectful.  
> Sorry for any typo.


End file.
